McDonalds
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Namine is working Friday afternoon, and she is not in the mood for nonsense. What happens when a certain blonde customer gives her exactly that?


**Okay, here is a pointless oneshot I just thought of. Hope you like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MCDONALDS  
**

* * *

McDonald's

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

"Ms. Sanatabe! Get back to work!" My manager yelled at me. I lifted my head up from the counter, and sighed.

My name was Naminé Sanatabe. I was your average sixteen year old girl. I went to high school, I had friends, I did my homework, and I had one of the worst part time jobs in the world. Now don't go thinking that I had this job because I was a poor little girl who needed the money survive, it was almost like the opposite. I was a girl that's family was well off, and I never understood why I even had this job, I mean I really didn't need it. Mom said that I should have it to build independence and stuff like that, but through my eyes it was a waste of time.

I worked at McDonald's. For those of you who didn't, or never had a job here, and wondered why in the world I was complaining so much, it's because I hated McDonald's. Don't ask me why, or try and convince me that it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

I just _hated_ it, and that's the way it will _always_ be.

I tucked a strand of my loose blond hair behind one of my ears and then lifted my wrist to look at the watch around it. 6:52. I closed my eyes, and let out a long breath. Only eight more minutes, and then I was free. If you were in my position you would understand why I wanted to go home so much.

I hated this job (As I mentioned before)

It was Friday afternoon, and I had no homework what so ever.

For me, that felt like heaven. And I couldn't wait to get out of here to experience it.

It was oddly quiet today. We only had one costumer sitting in the store, and he was an old man reading a newspaper. He didn't even buy anything from us, he was just using our seats.

I looked up at the clock again. 6:53. Why was this taking forever?

Just then, the bell jingled, signaling that a customer had arrived. I looked around the store, and saw a boy walking towards me. He was about the same age as me, and had blond spiky hair. As he got closer, I saw that he had deep blue eyes, and he looked like he was in shape. He was....beautiful.

"How may I help you?" I asked a little excitement escaping through my tone of voice.

He looked up at me and smiled. "How about a burger?"

"Which type?" I asked him, a smile tugging at my lips.

It was amazing how a single boy could just brighten my mood.

"Could I have a quarter Pounder?"

I nodded my head, and was about to press the buttons on the cash register, when he suddenly objected.

"No no, sorry a Big Mac."

I sighed, and nodded again. I didn't have that much patience, no matter how cute the customer was. Just as I was about the place his order, he spoke again.

"Maybe I should be healthy, and buy a salad. What do you think?" He asked tapping he bottom of his chin, very cutely I may add.

"Listen Sir-" I started.

"Roxas. My name is Roxas." He said, a smile on his face.

"Listen Roxas. Please make up your mind. I don't have all day." I tried my best to say this politely.

He nodded his head. " I understand, but you still didn't answer my question."

I inhaled sharply, trying my best not to get angry. "If I were in your position, I would probably buy the salad."

"And why is that?" Roxas asked.

"Because, I watch my weight." I said leaning over the counter to look him square in the eye.

"But you aren't fat." He observed, looking at me up and down. "Naminé." He added after reading my name tag.

"I'm not fat because I watch my weight." I said again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then nodded his head, showing me that he understood what I meant.

"Now, can I please take your order Sir?" I asked.

Roxas smiled, and looked at the menu behind me. "What about a milkshake?"

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked confused.

"Can I have a milkshake Naminé?" He asked me.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked teasingly.

He frowned. "You know, I'm not sure."

My eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" I asked, my voice rising.

The old man sitting by himself looked over at me, a confused expression written on his face. Then my manager came from the back, and told me to calm down, and respect our customers.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes. When I opened them again, Roxas was staring at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, no I'm not." I admitted. "I hate this store, and it's Friday afternoon I just wanna go home." I looked over at the clock again. 6:59.

Great, I would have been able to go in a minute, but I'm not allowed to leave until this customer is served. It was pretty much a rule.

"Listen Roxas. Please just make up your mind. " I begged.

He looked at me for a minute, and then nodded. "I'll like a Big Mac, fries on the side, and a coke. Got all of that, Naminé" He took out his wallet and handed me the money needed.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You already knew what you wanted?" Why was he messing with me?

"Yeah." He smiled. "It was fun to mess with you."

" Ha Ha" I said. "Very funny." I quickly pressed the buttons to place his order and tried to take the money from his hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"Dude, are you one of those freaks who grow bonds with money, and don't want to let them go?" I asked confused.

"No." He shook his head. "I just don't want you to go."

I looked at him, surprised by his words, but then smiled.

"But you have to go. You want to go home." He released him grip on the money and then leaned over the counter.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you another time." I put the money in the cash register, and gave him back his change.

He smiled at this. "How about next Friday?"

I turned around and got his meal for him. I tore his receipt out and wrote my number on it. "That sounds great, and you can call me before. " I handed him the piece of paper.

He took it from me, but grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed the brown bag on the counter that had his food.

"I'll come back in a few days to see you again, and then our date is on Friday." Roxas backed away from the counter. "See you later Naminé." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Roxas."

I turned to watch him leave, and then realized the old man was staring at me.

I was about to ask him what his problem was, but then he smiled. "Young Love." He said simply, and then he went back to reading his newspaper.

I looked at the watch around my wrist again, and smiled. 7:01. I was officially free.

I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the doors, and smiled. For the first time in three years, I was finally excited for my future trips to McDonald's.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, if you like reading about Roxas, check out my friend's story. It's called "A New Journey"!**

**He just started it, and was wondering if you guys could help out and give him some support. Please and Thank you!  
**

**You see that green button down there? If you click on it, and write some stuff for me to read, I'll be really really happy! :) **


End file.
